Funny Little Girl
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: Just some songfic that popped into my head completely at random. Shoujo-ai warning applies here. ^^;; This is centered around my 2 favorite Starlights. R&R please


Sailormoon is copyrighted and trademarked by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/Bandai. 'Funny, Funny Little Girl' is the opening theme for 'Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'. Copyright 1992, 1996 Red/1996 Hudson, all illustrated by Mika Akitaka.  
  
Warnings: Shoujo-ai (Yaten + Taiki/Taiki + Yaten ^^;).  
Legend:  
'…' represents thoughts  
"…" represents dialog  
  
  
Funny Funny Little Girl  
By: Icy Blade  
  
~~*~~  
  
~Kyou mo funny funny beat, itsu demo.   
Watashi bugi ugi dance, jiyuu ni.   
Dakara very very good, hashaida.   
Haato ni yume ga afure dasu.~  
  
"Tai-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" shouted the kawaii, high-pitched voice shouted from halfway across the field. "Look what I found!"   
  
Taiki looked up from her spot on her blanket. Her eyes widened when Yaten came closer. "Yaten…!"  
  
"Isn't it so cute?! I'll name it Rabbi-chan!" Yaten panted, snuggling a baby bunny to her chest.  
  
"Don't you think it should be with its mom though?" Taiki stared at the poor, shivering rabbit that looked as if it was going to have a heart attack. I barely looked 4 weeks old to say in the least. Then she raised her eyes and giggled. Yaten was a mess. Mud was all over her cheeks, and her hair was covered with thorns and dust.  
  
"Why should it be with its mom?" the silver-haired girl asked, with a dubious look on her face  
  
Taiki sighed. No sense talking anything into this girl. 'I find it hard to believe she's 11. She acts like she's 5. But it's so cute sometimes…'  
  
~Tanoshiku te, jikan o wasureru gurai ni.   
Mainichii ga kasoku o tsukete, sugito yuku.   
Toki-doki wa kizu tsui te, buruunimo naru keedo.   
Sugu ni tori-modosu wa~  
  
"MISS YATEN!" the schoolteacher shouted as she slammed a book on Yaten's desk.  
  
Yaten's eyes snapped open from her quiet nap on her desk, behind her textbook, "Gomen nasai, Fujiwara-sensei!"  
  
The teacher death glared and said in the sternest voice she could muster up, "Don't let me catch you sleeping in my history class ever again."  
  
Seiya and Taiki exchaged glances. Seiya mouthed a quick, "I'm not even THAT bad…"  
  
~Jitto shite nai no, watashi no.   
Mune ni ring a ring a bell, sukoshi mo.   
Jitto deki nai no, sutoki na.   
Yokan wa dare yori mo wakaru no.   
Kanarazu~  
  
Yaten shivered a little. She loved the beach, but during the night the temperature would drop immensely. "R-Remind me why we're here again, Taiki." Yaten wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up.  
  
"Saa… Yaten… Look up, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Yaten looked up to the sky and brushed strands of silver hair out of her eyes. "It is beautiful. So many stars…" Taiki looked over at her, and smiled.   
  
"Hai… Almost as beautiful as you…" Taiki spoke softly, and blushed. 'Shimatta. Why did I just say that!?'  
  
Yaten's eyes widened, and she blinked. "You think I'm beautiful?" She flushed when Taiki nodded and wrapped an arm around her.   
  
"Baka… You shouldn't have worn shorts. You should know that it gets cold at night…" Taiki mumbled, and flushed an interesting shade of red when Yaten snuggled against her. They stared at the stars for a while in silence. "Yaten… We better go home soon…"   
  
"Anou… Tai-chan…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I have a cramp. I can't exactly move…"  
  
Taiki sighed in exasperation, "You're impossible."  
  
~Hora ne funny funny beat, itsu demo,   
Watashi bugi ugi dance, jiyuu ni,   
Dakara very very good, hashaida,   
Haato ni yume ga afure dasu~  
  
"I'm 14 and I have a girlfriend." Yaten muttered while pulling up grass from where she was sitting with Taiki. "Shouldn't I be going out with boys?"  
  
Taiki pouted. "Why do I suddenly feel unappreciated?"  
  
Yaten giggled and kissed Taiki's cheek, "I was only kidding, koibito." Yaten turned Taiki's head slightly so they were looking each other in the eyes. Yaten leaned forward and ended up bumping her nose against Taiki's. Taiki began laughing when Yaten blushed.  
  
"You're so silly, Yaten!" Taiki hugged Yaten tightly, "But you're my silly girl. Aishiteru, Yaten."  
  
"Aishiteru, Taiki." Yaten smiled brightly, "I'll always be your silly, little girl."  
  
~~*~~  
Comments? Future story suggestions? ¬.¬ ...Flames?  
  



End file.
